


His Element: Out Of The Deep fanart.

by LordStarling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Riseofthefallenone, fin kin, out of the deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStarling/pseuds/LordStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel escapes, and Lilith, maddened by her prize getting away, orders the crew of the boat to recapture him, herself attending. Unfortunately for her, they get picked off one by one in the dark.</p>
<p>Obviously this doesn't happen in the story. I just really don't like Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Element: Out Of The Deep fanart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548878) by [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone). 




End file.
